


A pandemia ataca

by JoaoGCNCarrapa



Category: poesia - Fandom
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoaoGCNCarrapa/pseuds/JoaoGCNCarrapa
Kudos: 10





	A pandemia ataca

Tu gostas de estar com amigos  
E de passear pelos jardins  
Ver das montras os artigos  
E participar nalguns festins

Agora tens que ficar confinado  
O que não é agradável de todo  
Sentes-te totalmente despojado  
Parece que tens a alma no lodo

Sabes o segredo para te motivar  
A continuares a cumprir as regras  
E para que tu possas perseverar  
Nestas épocas duras e austeras?

A empatia que tu sentes  
No fundo do teu coração  
Pelos médicos e doentes  
Muitos já em exasperação

Não esqueçamos também  
Os enfermeiros e auxiliares  
Que nos querem tanto bem  
A nós e nossos familiares

Eles têm os mesmos anseios,  
Desejos e dores que todos temos  
Sentimentos comuns, não alheios  
Por amor, em casa estaremos!


End file.
